Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Hobbit
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet The Hobbit is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Rankin/Bass crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. Plot Bilbo Baggins the Hobbit is smoking outside his house when suddenly Gandalf the wizard appears and tells him he wants to hire a burglar. With him are thirteen dwarves; Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. After they eat, they explain to Bilbo that the evil dragon Smaug stole their treasure in the Lonely Mountain, and they need Bilbo to take it back for them. Bilbo slip in into the log to the mayor, Thorin. They set out next morning, and seek shelter from a storm in a forest, where they see three trolls. Thorin tells Bilbo to steal some meat from them; however, the trolls catch them and try to eat them, until Gandalf returns and the sun rises, turning the three trolls to stone. Bilbo finds their cave and Gandalf and Thorin each take a sword. Bilbo also takes a smaller sword. Gandalf suspects that the trolls might have stolen them. He also gives Thorin the map of Lonely Mountain (Erebor) and the key to the secret passage into the mountain. They then arrive at Rivendell (Imladris), the city of the Elves, where Elrond gives them food. He says that Gandalf's sword is called Glamdring the Foe-Hammer, and Thorin's sword is called Orcrist the Goblin Cleaver, and that they are elven blades. He holds the map up to the moon, revealing the moon letters on it, that says to stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks in order to see the secret passage. Afterward, they continue their journey, but are caught in another storm and seek shelter in a cave. Once inside, Gandalf disappears again, and the ponies are stolen by goblins. Bilbo and the dwarves try to save the ponies but are also captured by the goblins. The Great Goblin tries to eat Thorin for carrying Orcrist the Goblin Cleaver, but is killed by Gandalf. They continue through the cave, but Bilbo falls into a hole. Bilbo wakes up in a cave, where a dark frog-like-humaniod named Gollum is. After finding a golden ring on the ground, Bilbo is challenged to a riddle contest by Gollum; If Bilbo wins, Gollum shows him the way out. If Gollum wins, he gets to eat Bilbo. After a few riddles, Bilbo asks what he has in his pocket. Gollum is unable to answer, and loses, but first decides to show Bilbo his ring, only to find it missing. By the time he returns, Bilbo puts the ring on and turns invisible. Gollum thinks Bilbo knows the way out and goes to head him off. Bilbo follows him and runs past him (he has the chance to kill him here, but doesn't) out of the cave. After meeting up with Gandalf and the dwarves, Bilbo continues his journey with them only to run into Goblins and Wargs. They are chased up a tree, and the goblins set the trees on fire, but eagles rescue them. The Lord of the Eagles did so because Gandalf healed him from an arrow-wound a long time ago. The eagles take them to the edge of Mirkwood, and it is here that Gandalf leaves them, leaving Bilbo in charge and instructing him to write a log. Wandering through Mirkwood, Bilbo and the dwarves are captured by spiders, but Bilbo escapes by killing a spider with his sword, and then names his sword Sting. He finds the dwarves and cuts them free, killing a spider with a rock, and then they run from the spiders. Bilbo stays behind to put his ring on and then fight the spiders, which are forced to retreat. When Bilbo finds the dwarves, they are captured by Wood-elves. The Elvenking orders them locked away because, out of greed for the treasure, they won't tell him why they were in the forest. After a while, Bilbo figures a way out; he steals a key from a drunken guard to get them out of their prison cells, and has them hide in empty barrels, with him riding on top of one, along the river, out of Mirkwood and toward Laketown, where Thorin introduces himself as the grandson of the king under the mountain. Bard the guardsman and his men give them food, and they continue toward the end of their journey, at the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo finds the secret door while the thrush knocks, and Thorin unlocks it with the key. Bilbo enters to steal treasure from Smaug, and puts the ring on to avoid being seen. He speaks in riddles to him, and observes that he has a weakness; a scale on his chest is missing. Bilbo takes off the ring before he leaves, taking a cup with him, and Smaug breathes fire at him. He believes Bilbo to be from Laketown, and goes there to destroy it in revenge. A thrush, at Bilbo's command, tells Bard of Smaug's weakness, and Bard shoots Smaug with his black arrow, killing him, but destroying Laketown in the process. Bard leads an army of men to the Lonely Mountain to inform Bilbo and the dwarves that Smaug is active and that he has been made king, and requests a share of the treasure to help rebuild Laketown. Bilbo is willing to do this, as there is enough for all of them, but Bombur refuses. The Elvenking and his army arrive, also with the intent of getting treasure, and a three-way war is declared between dwarves, elves, and men. Just when the three armies meet up to battle, Gandalf appears and tells them that an army of goblins is coming. Thorin, Bard, and the Elvenking join forces to fight the goblins, however they are at a disadvantage until the eagles show up, making it a " Battle of the Five Armies". All the goblins are defeated by the combined forces of elves, dwarves, men, and eagles (Beorn is absent). Six of the original thirteen dwarves are killed (just one, Bombur, is named). Thorin is mortally wounded, and dies of his injuries, but parts with Bilbo in friendship. With his share of the treasure, Bilbo goes back to the Shire with Gandalf, who says that this was only the beginning. The movie ends with the ring on Bilbo's mantle. Trivia *Hiro, Charlie, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Victor, Kevin, Duke, Smudger, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Bertie, Terence, Bill and Ben, Stephen, Theodore Tugboat, Hank, Emily, George, and Foduck guest star in this film. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Fantasy films Category:Musical films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series